<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowards Die Many Times by Kairi_Yajuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439204">Cowards Die Many Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Yajuu/pseuds/Kairi_Yajuu'>Kairi_Yajuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Streamers, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explicit Language, Gen, Immortals, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, important info in a/n, it's about the characters they play in DreamSMP as fictional characters, l'manberg, l'manburg, this isn't really a fic about the streamers themselves, was told to add that the character dies on screen as a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Yajuu/pseuds/Kairi_Yajuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being beaten down and losing so much in their war for independence, Tommy challenges Dream to a duel even after Wilbur had requested he stay silent and only be around as a formality. Dream agrees with the deal that if Tommy wins, L'manberg is granted independence while if Dream wins not only will L'manberg never be a nation, but he will earn one of Tommy's two most prized possessions. Finally realizing what he has done, Tommy thinks over what his options are and what possible ways this could end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowards Die Many Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE REAL LIFE STREAMERS!</p><p>I view the DreamSMP storyline as a sort of Dungeons and Dragons game with no real DM. Just players running around a world that they create as they go along and cause whatever chaotic instances and plot points they can manage. As such, while I write this and as you read this I want you to remember - burn into your brain - that this story isn’t about the real Minecraft streamers. They aren’t even streamers in this fic, they are fictional characters living in a made-up fictional world. I get that the line is blurred due to the nature of the videos this is based on, but I view it as being sort of like how when you write a character like Spider-Man, you’re writing Spider-Man, not Tobey Maquire.</p><p>All that being said, I really wanted to just write this concept of how death and respawn works with Tubbo from a certain festival event but as it turns out, he is very uncomfortable with the concept of fanfiction written about him. (Thank you SMP-boundaries for your God sent Tumblr) As such, even though I don’t see it as me writing literally him as I’m sure he’s seen plenty of, I won’t include anything from his perspective and try to limit any sort of mention of him. (I can’t bring myself to surgically remove him entirely. That would just be impossible because of how much of a part he plays both in what visibly happens and in Tommy’s development)</p><p>This was also meant to be a sort of collection of ficlets in one chapter. It was going to include more than this one scene and even include a POV from Wilbur but, uh, wow I got really carried away heh</p><p>SO YEAH! Now we got the important bits out of the way, please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I shoot him Wil, or do I aim for the skies?” It was a heavy question. So heavy he couldn’t bring himself to raise his head. As they stood together and allowed the light reflecting off the water to shine on them in a subtle way, Tommy considered his options. The answer should have been obvious. After all, this was war and this duel was their ticket to end it all and free themselves from their previous leader. The one Wil and he had labeled as a tyrant.</p><p>Dream.</p><p>“Tommy I -” A pause. Tommy looked up at his general. The only man he would ever take orders from. Wilbur Soot. He could see in his eyes that he had messed up. This was a burden Tommy couldn’t handle anymore. The deafening silence lasted for all of two seconds but it felt like eternity. He would never know for sure what Wilbur thought of his outburst and challenge towards their worst enemy, but the answer he received relaxed him. If only for a bit.</p><p>“I want you to do whatever your heart tells you.”</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath and relaxed it before turning around and going towards the man who hid behind a mask.</p><p>“Coward.” He whispered to himself. When he thought the word, he believed it was for Dream but now that he felt it leave his mouth and heard the shake of his voice, he wasn’t sure if it was for himself or not.</p><p>He walked to the center of the wooden path and held his bow tight. The tyrant, with his bright green hoodie that seemed to act as a target and challenge, laughed with his friends. With George and Sapnap. As if he felt this was all a game and after he won it would all be over with him holding more than bragging rights. The worst of the scene was that even Eret - the traitor - joined in their fun.</p><p>With such thoughts running through his mind, it’s no wonder the decision Tommy came to.</p><p>They needed their independence.</p><p>And Tommy had the perfect opportunity.</p><p>He knew what death felt like. He had nearly grown used to it. Maybe that’s why he was always so quick to start fights, skirmishes and even join wars. That was probably why he felt no regret with this decision to challenge the immediate area’s strongest member.</p><p>But if he was so used to death, then why did he shake so much?</p><p>Dream finally left his friends behind to watch as he walked towards Tommy. The younger of the two swallowed his nerves and did his best to glare. The smiling mask stared him down. Was Dream glaring under there? Was he shaking within the loosely fit hoodie? Was he…</p><p>“Are you taking this seriously at all, Dream?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. This seems pretty easy.”</p><p>Oh yeah, Tommy was killing him for sure. To hell with any sort of ‘honor’ that supposedly came with throwing away ones shot in a duel, Dream was officially a dead man.</p><p>“Remember, Tommy,” Dream stated with his usual calmness, “when I win, you give me the disk, Mellohi, and you all give up this silly tantrum for good.”</p><p>Tommy glared even harder as now he was angrier than ever. Dream was always after his music disks, his most prized possessions in this God forsaken land. Betting one of them was worth it if it meant seizing total and complete independence forever for this wonderful vision Wilbur had shared with him.</p><p>He thought briefly about the disks. About why they were so treasured by Dream and himself.</p><p>For Dream they were merely bargaining tools. Something he could use to keep Tommy under control and stop him from starting anymore fights with anymore members under Dreams thumb. The deal would be that if Tommy got involved in any sort of ‘griefing’ of any kind, Dream would burn the disks. Though, to be completely fair and honest, all of that had started with Sapnap burning an unrelated member's home and then dragging both of the now dueling men into the fight.</p><p>But for Tommy? These disks were everything. There was something nostalgic about the sound of music, as though there was something he had long forgotten from a time far behind him. It was incredibly rare where they lived to find such things and Tommy, Tommy had two of them. Each a different mixture of sounds that brought their own unique textures to his mind.</p><p>He was not about to throw away his shot.</p><p>A whisper entered his mind and he did his best to not give away who it was from. For someone to use this ability, one that made themselves freeze in place and become vulnerable, especially at a time like this, it was important. So he simply continued to glare at Dream.</p><p>‘There’s no turning back now, Tommy. Good luck out there. My right hand man.’</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath before yelling out as loud as he could. “LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOOO!”</p><p>At the sound of yelling, Dream, Sapnap, George, Eret and even Tubbo - the only other member as young as the loud blonde teenager and one of their allies - all laughed. But the rest of his side? His makeshift army? They starred with an apathetic energy Tommy wasn’t sure what to feel about. All looked as though they had given up on this hopeless revolution. The humanoid fox and supposed child of the general, Fundy (it was unclear how serious Wilbur was of such a claim as it was never confirmed) even went so far as to let out a sigh and shake his head.</p><p>He never was one to find such outbursts funny. It was as though he felt that Tommy treated this all as a simple game with no consequences. Yeah, he hadn’t experienced death nearly as many times as Tommy had, so maybe he did think more of it. </p><p>Wilbur, however, was hardly monotone in his expression and voice. As he spoke his next line, he looked directly at Tommy for only a brief second with worry and, more importantly, sadness. Wilbur had also already given up but as Tommy thought over that look, he realized that Wilbur, the one who was always looking after him as though he were an older brother charged with watching over the youngest child, was apologizing for dragging him into this. For supposedly making Tommy experience the worst possible torture this crazy world had to offer over and over.</p><p>Death.</p><p>“Are both parties ready?” Wilbur had questioned. After that one look, he refused to even so much as glance at Tommy. The younger one understood. Wil could never help getting emotional in times like these, after all.</p><p>Tommy turned to look at his opponent and the damn man was putting on a show of yawning, hardly looking prepared. He really was that confident.</p><p>Tommy pointed an accusatory finger at the one who seemed to like to smile a bit too much and yelled out “Are you ready to experience death, Dream?! Cause I’m ready to cause it for you!”</p><p>Dream shrugged and stood straight, bow in hand at his side. “Let’s hurry and get this started.”</p><p>Wilbur, still not looking at Tommy and, more surprisingly, not saying anything about his outburst of a response, stated the rules of the duel.</p><p>Turn their backs to each other, count ten paces - no more, no less - and then fire on your opponent at will. The first to die wins the duel and the agreement.</p><p>Either Tommy loses one-half of his most prized possessions, or he gains independence for their nation.</p><p>The count began. Tommy thought about what it would be like to kill Dream like this. No tricks, no silly traps and no prep time for plans from either of them. Just a single arrow making contact and he would be dead. It was almost unreal. He would be a hero and would be considered a total badass. Maybe everyone, both enemy and friend, would finally respect him.</p><p>The count hit four. His thoughts turned away from such happy fantasies. What if Dream wanted revenge? He never took losing very well. Rather, he took it harshly, and the Lord only knew what George would do to them in unofficial retaliation. Dream would probably lightly suggest George return the favor to Tommy in a whisper and then claim to wash his hands of the incident. Just for the satisfaction of showing power while keeping whatever peace they decide upon after all this.</p><p>The count hit seven. Tommy centered himself. Maybe it was a bad idea to allow himself to daydream at this time. He probably should’ve been scanning and studying the terrain thoroughly and thinking of how to use it to his advantage and of how the other could use it against him. Think of a plan or at least a vague idea of the literal millions if not infinite possibilities.</p><p>Like hell.</p><p>Tommy always thought of plans only when he was backed into a corner and even then he was well into a battle.</p><p>Dream was the one to come up with every possible outcome and choose one of nine where he won. Tommy refused to be like Dream.</p><p>The count hit ten.</p><p>Tommy turned quickly and fired. His arrow went off and almost hit Sapnap, someone who was once an ally, if only temporarily, in his and Dream’s initial war. Way further off his target than the young man was willing to accept.</p><p>There was no time to think and sit in denial of being such a terrible shot. No time to listen to Dreams lackeys yell at him to be a better aim or watch Tubbo cover his eyes while Fundy simply shrugged as though expecting it. Dream’s first arrow went by his ear so fast he almost felt as though it could deafen him and the older of the two was already aiming his second shot while Tommy was stuck in disbelief.</p><p>Tommy quickly moved and jumped to avoid the arrow that he knew would hit him if he didn’t but instead of landing on the wooden path, he crashed into the water. The very lake - or was it a pond? - that served to decorate the land and create a nice scenic area to sit and enjoy time with friends around. Tommy had forgotten all about it just as everyone had probably predicted.</p><p>Just as Dream had predicted.</p><p>As no arrows came, Tommy figured that Dream was waiting for him to surface so he took the time to ponder on his decisions.</p><p>After all, there was no doubt they were coming to bite him in the ass. There was no chance of him getting out of the water and not getting shot to death by a single arrow from his worst enemy.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>He was going to die again.</p><p>How much would it hurt this time? How long would he be stuck in an area of nothingness as whatever God that created them formed a new body? Would he be able to see his friends, to see Wilbur, as they are forced to give away any hope of a special place they could call their own?</p><p>Would it be slow and torturous as his body reels from the pain or would it be instant and clean? He had no way of knowing any of these things. He had no way of knowing what this death would feel like as, in his experience, there was no rhyme or reason to any of it.</p><p>What would one day only sting for a bit as he was instantly brought back to life, would cause him to spasm and feel his heart stop and his lungs give up their air for what felt like hours. In that one case that comes to mind, to add insult to injury, he would be trapped in that plain area that was completely absent of light and life with no way to contact anyone he loved (or hated).</p><p>They all knew this.</p><p>They all agreed that the fear of what would happen as you see the attacks coming and you feel yourself growing weaker could only sometimes be worse than the experience itself.</p><p>Tommy felt torn by everything in a single moment. If they all knew this, then why did they fight in this war to begin with? Was it worth these moments of pure fear and terrible agony?</p><p>Whenever he would die he would return as though nothing ever happened despite his true thoughts and experience. He was not one to talk about things like ‘feelings’ or ‘emotions’. That was something for women and only women. No matter how much Wilbur would try to encourage him to be more open like Tubbo, Tommy was a man. And he was always fighting to prove it.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>He may be positive he’ll lose. He may be certain there is no chance of winning this duel, but Tommy made a decision in that moment as he swam to the other side of the path.</p><p>He was going to die but he’d be damned if he let himself be the cause of Wilbur’s hopes in the form of their very own L’Manberg crashing down forever and for good.</p><p>First, he had to make it look good so no one else would suspect what he had hiding in the deepest part of his mind. An actual plan.</p><p>He jumped from the lake and pointed his arrow directly at the mask and right between the eyes but before he could fire, he was hit.</p><p>Ah. This one was going to hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aight so that ending wasn't gonna be the end originally but I felt it was so perfect that I just HAD to end it there. Especially since the whole point of this fic was to explore what death meant to these characters in a world where they can just respawn. There has to be some kind of awful experience to it if they take it so seriously in their videos.</p><p>I shouldn't have to say this but PLEASE don't bug any of the creators to read this. Some of them have openly said that they don't care that people are doing it but they don't want to be bothered in chat or social media to read any of it (cough-cough TommyInnit the man himself cough-cough)</p><p>I hope I was clear enough in the beginning author notes about how I felt about this being a story with fictional characters and I hope the way I wrote said characterizations was respectful to the creators. Even if I know they'll never see it. It's not cool to disrespect anyone.</p><p>Any comments in that regard would be very very helpful and nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>